A New Fate
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: What if Raditz found out the horrible truth about what really happened to Planet Vegetta and also the death of his father before coming to Earth. How will he handle the awful truth? Will this change his perspective or will he still be the same cold-hearted killer he was brought up to be? And what will become of the long-lost brothers when they finally meet?


Title: A New Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Summary: What if Raditz discovered the horrible truth about the destruction of Planet Vegetta and the death of his father before coming to Earth. How will he handle the awful truth? Will this change his perspective or will he still be the same cold-hearted killer he was brought up to be?

" " Mean talking

' ' Means thinking

( ) Means telepathic speaking

* * *

"NOOO!" Raditz gasped as he sat up in his seat inside his pod. He took a couple deep breaths before regaining his bearings leaning back in his seat with an exasperated sigh, 'It was just another nightmare, the same one again. Ugh how long will these visions keep torturing me before they cease?' He wondered running a hand through his sweat drenched hair after wiping the sweat from his brow.

Raditz had had his fair share of bad dreams and nightmares, give or take probably more so then most people he didn't know, but for the past two years he'd been plagued with horrible nightmares, the same ones over and over again that wouldn't stop. This last one was so bad that it actually managed to pull him out of his hyper-sleep stupor.

He groaned while rubbing the back of his sore neck. That's one of the many things he hated about long-extended travels that required hyper-sleep along the way, the stiffness in your limbs and neck, your back being sore from sitting still for a long time, the grogginess feeling when you wake up, not to mention having an extremely sore butt.

It also didn't help that his body was still recovering from the injuries that he'd acquired before setting out.

He hissed when a jolt of pain coursed through his left shoulder, "Damn it. Those bastards really did a number on me." He cursed clutching his aching shoulder, 'But I'll get them back for this.' His hand lowered from his shoulder to his arm where a red band clung to his bicep, 'One way or another I'll get them.'

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_-Approaching coordinates FX-50, Planet Earth.-_

Raditz carefully leaned forward and peered outside the small window of his pod, gazing at the blue and green planet before him. 'So… this is the planet that Kakarrot had been sent to.'

He pushed a button the monitor screen and it showed a layout scan of the planet, then he hit a few more buttons on the control panel, it showed billions of blips on the scan of Earth.

"So the creatures of this planet are still alive. Just what have you been doing all this time Kakarrot?" He pressed a couple more buttons on the control panel, this time it pinpointed only a specific kind of blips on the planet, 'Only a handful of earthlings with power levels ranking over a hundred? You've got to be kidding me?! Hmm but still…' He glanced at the two highest power levels on the screen, one ranked at 322 and the other ranked at 330, and somehow he knew that the 330 power reading belonged to the one he was looking for.

'A power level of 330. It must be Kakarrot. It has to be.' He punched the buttons on the panel and the computer beeped.

_-Landing coordinates confirmed.-_

Raditz glanced out his pods window to the blue planet, 'Prepare yourself Kakarrot, I'm coming.'

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"Whoa bless you Goku."

"Thanks Krillin." Goku sniffed.

"Hey Goku, could you give a little warning the next time you do that?"

"Sorry Bulma, it just snuck up on me." Goku said sheepishly while rubbing his nose.

"Yeah well could you at least cover your mouth next time?" Bulma said, "If you're catching a cold I don't wanna catch it too."

"I'm not sick Bulma don't worry."

"You better not be."

Goku just smiled at his best friend. Same old Bulma Briefs, she hadn't changed one bit, always giving orders no matter what. He grinned before turning his attention back to his young son who was playing by the ocean's edge with Master Roshi's companion Turtle before the small boy ran back to his father laughing with joy.

So far the reunion had been great, seeing his and his grandfather's old mentor and seeing his two best friends again after five long years since the World Martial Arts tournament, introducing his son Gohan, and talking about their adventures together while hunting for the dragonballs. Although he was sad to hear that his other friends Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha couldn't make it, he had hoped to catch up with them and maybe challenge them to a friendly spar or two… or three.

"So Goku, what're you guys gonna wish for once you've collected all the dragonballs?" The monk fighter asked, he picked up a small rock and threw it causing it to skip across the ocean's surface multiple times.

"Hmm, gee that's a good question Krillin." Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, he reached down and picked up his own rock, he tossed it and caught it in his hand while pondering his friend's question, "Come to think of it, I really don't want anything." He said before throwing the rock like Krillin had done only his didn't skip like Krillin's did, it flew over the water's surface at incredible speed and power.

Everyone looked on in amazement at Goku's display of sheer strength. Even Master Roshi couldn't help but praise his top student. Ever since he'd heard about Goku from his former student Gohan his interest was immediately piqued and since he began training the Goku and Krillin he couldn't help but be impressed with the young warrior's progress as time went on. And even after five years of peace he was still the strongest fighter in the world. He just knew that Gohan would be proud of his adopted grandson, just as he was.

"Hey, what's that?" Little Gohan spoke pointing towards the sky while keeping one hand gripped on his father's pant leg.

Everyone looked up to where the little boy was pointing, after a few seconds they spotted a small flaring red dot hurtling from the sky towards the ocean.

"What is that, a meteor?" Krillin asked.

No one answered. They watched as the unknown falling sphere crash lands into the sea creating an enormous geyser of sea water followed by a loud boom seconds later. The impact of the crash also created a small earthquake which only lasted a few seconds before settling down.

"Whoa!" Said Bulma.

"Wh-wh-wha-what was th-that?" Krillin quivered.

"Whatever it was it wasn't a meteor." Goku said his dark eyes focused on the sea where the thing landed.

"Then what was it?" Krillin asked turning to his best friend.

"I don't know."

No one wanted to know more than Goku at the moment, right as the falling sphere hit the ocean water he saw something… or at least he thought he saw something. He couldn't make out what it was because it happened for a split second and he wasn't sure but he thought he'd heard someone yelling. Silence hung in the air before he looked up at the sky and shouted, "Nimbus!" Everyone turned to the young fighter as the magic yellow cloud descended from the heavens and flew to its master.

Bulma turned to her friend questionably, "Goku what're you doing?"

"I'm going to go check it out."

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed, "Goku are you nuts? We don't even know what that thing is!"

"I know, that's why I gonna check it out." Goku didn't know why but there was something about whatever it was that fell from the sky that was telling him that he needed to check it out and he knew better than to ignore his instincts, "Look after Gohan for me for a minute."

"Daddy!" The little boy wrapped his little arms around his father's leg.

"Gohan."

"Please don't go daddy." The boy pleaded, his little fists clutching the fabric of his father's pants tightly.

Goku gently puts a hand on his sons head, "Gohan. Gohan listen to me." The little boy looked up at his father with eyes full of fear and concern. He smiled, "It's gonna be okay Gohan I promise. I'm just gonna go see what fell into the water and then I'll be right back, okay." He says reassuringly to the boy.

After a while the small child nods and says, "Okay." Before letting go of his father.

"That a boy." Goku gently patted his son on the head before hopping onto his magic cloud.

"Be careful Goku." Bulma tells him.

He nods before setting out across the ocean to find whatever it was that fell into the water. It doesn't take long before he finds the area where the unknown thing had landed in the ocean.

"This must be where it landed."

Goku then plopped down on his cloud and removed his weighted boots before removing the rest of his weighted clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers. It wasn't that he couldn't swim with his weighted training clothes on, he just didn't want to get them wet plus it was something he'd always done from when he was young. He took a deep breath and then dove into the ocean. He swam deeper and deeper into the deep blue water occasionally passing by a school of fish, a few turtles, even a passing mermaid until his peripheral vision caught sight of something, then he spotted it.

'That must be it.'

He swam closer to get a better look. Upon closer inspection he quickly realized that it wasn't a meteor at all, it was… a spaceship of some kind but it wasn't anything like the ones he'd seen on TV in movies or documentations taken by other people who claim that they've seen 'UFO's'. It was large, round, and it looked like it was close to his height. On the front, or at least he thought it was the front, was a small round window. When he looked through the small window he couldn't see anything, he lit up a small ki sphere in his right hand and looked again, hoping to see whatever was inside. This time he did see something within the pod that almost made him gasp under water.

* * *

Back on Roshi's island everyone stood waiting for the young warrior to return safely with news. Even though it had only been ten minutes since Goku left to investigate the unknown object that fell in the ocean they couldn't help but worry. Master Roshi stared out into the ocean keeping an eye out for his student's return, Krillin was pacing back and forth on the sandy beach, and Bulma was keeping herself busy with the Goku's young son Gohan by asking him questions like what did he like to do when he wasn't studying, what's his favorite color, his favorite food, ext, ext. She always hated uncomfortable silences and this definitely qualified as being one.

"Krillin would you you cut that out already! That pacing is driving me nuts." Bulma scolded the monk fighter.

"Sorry Bulma but I can't help it. I mean a huge ball of fire with a huge power level falls from the sky and lands in the ocean and Goku decides to go check it out like it's not a big deal."

"Well what do you expect Krillin? Goku's always had a natural curiosity to him for as long as I've known him and he's never been one to show fear at anything." 'Except for when it comes to needles.' She thought to herself before continuing, "So you can't expect him to just sit and wait when something out of the ordinary happens."

Krillin sighed softly and nodded, he had to agree with Bulma on that one, that is how Goku was. Then a thought came to him, "Hey you don't think it came from Piccolo… do you?" He said nervously.

Just mentioning the name made everyone tense. Ever since Goku defeated the first Demon King Piccolo when he was a kid, the Demon King's son, also called Piccolo, swore to avenge his father's death and finish what his father had started. He and Goku met at the World Martial Arts Tournament five years ago as young fighters and when it came time to fight in the final round of the tournament it became an all out battle which almost cost both of them their lives, but in the end Goku came out as the victor by a knock out. Piccolo vowed that he would continue to train and the next time they crossed paths he would extract his revenge on Goku and settle the score between them once and for all, Goku accepted his challenge without hesitation. So far there hadn't been any word or sign of activity from Piccolo sense.

"What makes you think that this is Piccolo's doing?" Roshi questioned.

"Oh come on Master Roshi, you heard what he said at the tournament!" The monk fighter exclaimed, "What if that thing was sent by Piccolo as a plot to get back at Goku for beating him and his father all those years ago?"

The old Turtle Master did consider his pupils point, it was a possibility but he didn't think that this was Piccolo's doing, "I understand your concern Krillin but I must disagree with you. Although Piccolo did swear revenge on Goku the next time they meet but I don't believe that he's behind this. Son of the Demon King or not I know that Piccolo would want to finish Goku personally with his own hands."

"I hate to say it but he does have a point Krillin." Bulma said.

"But…"

"Look its Daddy, he's coming back!" Gohan said pointing out to the ocean.

Everyone turned back to the ocean and sure enough they spotted Goku riding his on his flying nimbus back to the island but as he got closer the realized that the young warrior was carrying something on his back. It was large, white, and round. When Goku made it back to the island he hopped off his nimbus cloud and carefully set the round pod on the sand.

"What is that thing?" Krillin asked eyeing the strange pod nervously.

"I think it's some kind of spaceship." Goku said as he quickly threw on his orange pants, "This is what fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean." He then approached the pod and started running his right hand over the hatch-door.

"Goku what're you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to open this thing."

"What? Why?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Because there's someone in there and I think they're hurt. We need to help them."

But before anyone could object the hatch-door to the pod opened slightly making a loud hiss which in turn made everyone jump back, then the door opened with a low hum until it made a loud clank. Everyone waited for whatever that was in the pod to come out and show itself, but nothing happened.

Finally Goku peered inside, then Master Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma looked inside as well.

"Oh my gosh!" Bulma gasped.

There inside the pod was an unconscious man that looked like he was hurt badly. Bulma quickly shielded Gohan from the sight, she didn't want the young boy to see this.

"Is he... dead?" Krillin spoke quietly.

Goku shook his head, "No he's still breathing, he's just in really bad shape and his energy is really low."

Goku took in the man's injuries. Dried blood ran down his forehead, coated his arms and half exposed chest. There were various scrapes and dark bruising on his chest, shoulders, and legs. He then eyed the man's 'clothing' or whatever it was that he was wearing, he wore a mysterious looking garb that was black and brown and was severely damaged with matching black boots and finger-less wrist guards.

He couldn't really see the man's face to well because his long dark hair hid most of his face from view. The only parts he could see were parts of the mans forehead and his right eye. He reached in and carefully pushed the loose locks away to get a better look, when he did the man's eyes suddenly snapped open, which made everyone jump back.

"Whoa!"

"Ahh!"

"Eeee!"

"Ahhh!"

Everyone jumped back as the stranger stumbled out of the pod and onto the sandy beach. He looked around at his surroundings, clear blue skies, a pink house on a white sandy beach surrounded by blue seas, and palm trees? What was going on? He could've sworn that his ship had crashed into the water before he blacked out. If that was so then why was he on dry land? Then he heard the sound of a whimpering child before turning around and found three men, one an elderly man with a wooden cane and two younger men both wearing matching orange uniforms, and a young woman with light blue hair holding a small child in her arms facing him. He held his right hand at the ready in case they decided to attack him. He didn't know how much energy he had left but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy there mister." Krillin said with his hands held up, "We mean you no harm." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more.

"Where… where am I?" The stranger spoke in a hoarse voice.

"You're on a small beach island in the middle of the ocean… on Earth." Goku answered.

The stranger looked towards Goku and for some reason his hard expression softened and his hand gently lowered to his side, almost like he recognized Goku for some reason, "Bardock…" He muttered softly.

Goku blinked in confusion. He didn't know that name and he definitely didn't know this guy either, but for some unknown reason he couldn't turn his eyes away from the injured man's face, 'He looks… like me.' Before he could ponder on the subject any further he noticed that the man started to look off balance, "Hey, are you alright?"

The man didn't seem to hear him, he put a hand to the side of his head in hopes to stop the painful throbbing. He was beginning to feel dizzy and he could feel the energy draining from his legs. He opened his eyes to focus on Goku but his vision was getting blurry. Finally his knees gave out and he went down. The last thing he remembered was the young warrior calling out to him and feeling arms catching him before he fell to the ground and then nothing as he fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
